1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to couplings for ostomy devices, and more particularly, to a helical screw type coupling for securing an ostomy pouch to an ostomy device base plate.
2. Summary of the Invention
Ostomy pouches are used to collect body wastes from patients having a stoma resulting from an ileostomy, colostomy, or similar surgical procedure. Generally, drainage or discharge from the digestive system is routed outside the body by extending the remaining distal portion of the large or small intestine through the abdominal wall, and collecting the drainage or discharge in an ostomy pouch which is secured to the patient's body via a coupling mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,546 discloses a coupling mechanism whereby an ostomy pouch is secured to the patient by attaching it to an adhesive backed label through which a central opening can be made to receive the stoma.
Generally, an ostomy coupling system involves at least two coupling rings. The first ring or faceplate is bonded to a dressing, which contacts the body in the area surrounding the stoma, and is held in place by an adhesive and a belt encircling the trunk of the patient. The second ring, which is adapted to securely connect in some fashion to the first ring, has bonded thereto one wall of an ostomy pouch having therein a hole to align with and fit around the stomal opening. Such devices are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,710,182; 4,610,676; 4,460,363 and 3,970,085. Generally, these coupling rings of the prior art are coupled together by applying a significant force to press the rings together, thereby causing pain in the sensitive region around the stoma.
While the hereinabove described coupling systems have been found useful, it would be desirable to improve the method of attaching an ostomy pouch to the body, by simplifying the coupling element so as to make it easier to affix the pouch to the faceplate around the stomal opening. Additionally, it would be advantageous to manufacture a coupling device using simple molding equipment. Moreover, an improved ostomy device should employ a pouch which is not required to be bonded to one of the coupling members, and which could be easily produced for example by thermoplastic sheet extrusion and heat sealing techniques. The bonding of the pouch to one of the coupling members adds considerable cost to the use of the device. The ability to conveniently mount a simple and inexpensive pouch on a reusable coupling would result in considerable savings.